Circle of Fear
by Writingiswhatiam
Summary: When Darcy's homelife is destroyed, her faith is left in ruins. Spinner is the only one who can help her, but will his fear of hurting her cloud his judgement?


Circle of Fear: A degrassi fan fiction

Summery: Spinner and Darcy are getting closer. When Darcy's home life is destroyed, her faith is left in ruins. Spinner is the only one who can get through to her, but will his fear of hurting her cloud his judgment?

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or its characters and I don't own this song. I _guess_ it's owned by HIM because that's who sings it. It's an awesome song, if you download music, download it and listen to it cuz it's AWESOME.

Circle of Fear

Heartache's knocking on her door

The shadows dance outside her window

Tears keep falling on the floor

As the world around her crumbles

If you want to save her, then first you have to save yourself

If you want to free her from the hurt, go deal with your pain

If you want to see her smile again, don't show her you're afraid

Cuz your circle of fear is the same

Love can be as cold as grave

A one way ticket to endless sorrow

The empire of gentle hate

Today we burry tomorrow

If you want to save her, then first you have to save yourself

If you want to free her from the hurt, go deal with your pain

If you want to see her smile again, don't show her you're afraid

Cuz your circle of fear is the same

It's the circle of regret, the circle of hate, the circle of death

Your circle of fear is the same x2

If you want to save her, then first you have to save yourself

If you want to free her from the hurt, go deal with your pain

If you want to see her smile again, don't show her you're afraid

Cuz your circle of fear is the same

Your circle of fear is the same x4

I shoved my head under my pillow, trying to block out the angry voices that were yelling at each other. This had been happening for a long time. I wanted it to end; I wanted my parents to be happy again. To love each other again. But it was like they'd forgotten how.

"Please, Jesus, make it stop," I begged silently. It was getting way too hard to get up and go to school everyday and pretend that everything was fine. But at least I could get away. But tomorrow was Saturday, and there was no school. I closed my eyes and prayed that sleep would come quickly so I could escape into my dreams.

I awoke the next morning to the sun shining brightly in my eyes. _What time was it?_ I thought to myself. I sat up on my elbows and looked at the digital clock. The red numbers said 9:00 a.m. _Great_, I thought,_ it's a Saturday and I'm up before ten_. I wondered what Spinner was doing and assumed that he was at The Dot working. I decided to get dressed and surprise him with a visit.

I put on a white tank top and a pair of faded blue jeans. I tip-toed down the stairs so I wouldn't wake my parents. The evidence of last night's battle was evident. Broken glass and shattered figurines were scattered on the floor like the wounded memories of my family were shattered in my heart. I wondered how bad my mothers' bruises were.

_Heartache's knocking on her door_

_The shadows dance outside her window_

_Tears keep falling on the floor_

_As the world around her crumbles_

I walked through the doors of The Dot and saw Spinner wiping off tables. I saw him and my day instantly brightened. He was the only thing-the only person that made me happy these days. I loved him, being with him as so awesome. I knew it would last forever. _Unless we end up like my parents_ the dark thought pierced my happiness. I shook it off and smiled.

"Hey, Spin. What's up?"

"Just working," he told me. "Nothing important."

"What time do you get off?" He asked.

"I came in at six to open, and I get off at eleven."

"Do you want to do something today?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"It's a surprise," I told him. "You'll have to wait and see."

"I like surprises," he grinned and gave me a quick kiss.

"Spinner, get back to work and stop playing footsie!" his manager yelled.

I laughed. "I'll leave you to your job now. Pick me up around eleven?"

"I'll be there," he said.

(Switches to third person, until I find a better way to get Spinners part of the story.)

Spinner watched after Darcy as she left and headed back down the street in the direction of her house. She paused, as if she didn't want to proceed. She'd been acting strange lately; always wanting to spend time with him, even on Wednesdays and Sundays, which she devoted strictly to Friendship Club and her Bible Study.

She was beautiful, he thought. Her hair fell perfectly around her face everyday. She had this way of looking up at him through her eyelashes, looking seductive and innocent all at the same time. Yes, she was gorgeous.

Thinking about her smile made him realize he rarely saw it anymore. She didn't smile unless she was with him_. What is going on with her?_ He wondered. He knew he would find out eventually, but since she rarely looked happy except for around him, he didn't want to ruin her happy thoughts by bringing up bad memories for her.

He thought he could help her, but at the same time he was afraid he would hurt her. Like Jimmy said "he has a tendency to get people shot". He may not get Darcy _shot_, but he would definitely hurt her eventually. It was inevitable.

_If you want to save her, then first you have to save yourself_

_If you want to free her from the hurt, go deal with your pain_

_If you want to see her smile again, don't show her you're afraid_

_Cuz your circle of fear is the same_


End file.
